


Silence

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [10]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After two weeks of seeing her just for take a bite or forcing her to rest, he was more than ready to have some fun with his Pathfinder. What he hasn't expected is to have that fun in a storage room.----------------Prompt: having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt threw at me by the lovely blacksheep33512 . I never have enough Reyder, keep the ideas coming :P
> 
> No beta on this one, all the typos are mine. If you find anything that makes your eyes bleed, just tell me and I will correct it ^^

Meridian. Reyes still can’t believe that a place like that truly exists, but here they are. They have stopped the Kett, and Sara has killed the Archon while doing it. Good riddance, thank God. Reyes has kept himself on Meridian with an excuse after the other, having Keema breathing on his nape to make him come back to Kadara. But he just can’t go while Scott is in bed and Sara is more preoccupied for him than from herself. She only remembers to eat or sleep because SAM or he makes her do it. Two weeks have passed since they activated Meridian and Scott fell asleep again, making everything on her personal agenda fall apart while she deals with the Nexus, the Hyperion, Meridian, the Angaran… Reyes finds himself relegated to a quick kiss now and then and a sweet word when he brings her food or coffee. **  
**

Reyes has occupied a corner behind the captain’s console, near enough of Sara’s quarters to be there in less than a minute, and far enough to not look clingy. He was concentrated on his omnitool when Sara’s face appeared on his field of vision, levelled with the little screen. “Hey there!”

“Sara! How is Scott? Something happened?” Reyes closes the omnitool, looking at her with a worried frown.

The smile she gives him brighter than the sun. “He is awake! And obviously, has kicked me from my room to get some rest. One can think that after two weeks sleeping he will be craving for a walk, but he says he needs a nap.” Shrugging, she moves a bit closer, lowering her voice, talking just to him. “I missed you. Thanks for being here and take care of me.”

Letting his hand brush hers, Reyes smiles to her. “You are welcome.” His voice changes to a whisper, the tone of it when he lowers it makes goosebumps appear on her skin. “I missed you too, mi amor.” When a soft gasp escapes from her lips, his mouth turns up in a lopsided grin. “Want to slip away? Found a great storage room. Sturdy crates. Secluded. No interruptions.”

She giggles, but can’t hide the soft blush appearing on her cheeks. “A storage room? You spoil me.”

“You know me. It’ll be like our first date… but better.”

Sara begins to worry the lower lip between her teeth, looking around for some seconds before fixing her gaze on his eyes. “Yeah. Lead the way, Reyes.”

Reyes can’t believe she has said yes. He believed that she would suggest moving to the Tempest, or his room, or even his shuttle, but not the storage room. But with every heartbeat, the idea sounds more and more appealing. With a wink, he steps away from her, going down the stairs and walking in the tram direction. They wave to the members of her team that are scattered around the area but didn’t stop to talk with any of them. They reach the tram area, but Reyes keeps walking to the end of the room, stopping in front of a set of double doors. Sara joins him, looking flushed. “And here we are.” Leaning on the wall, he crosses his arms, raising a brow at her. “Are you sure?”

She shrugs, but the grin on her face grows without her permission. “My oh my, Mister Vidal. Frightened already?” Without another word, Reyes opens the door and steps inside, the hissing sound of the door didn’t hide Sara’s chuckle. Before stepping inside, she contacts her AI. “Hey, SAM. Are you there?”

“I’m always here, Sara.”

He is turning more and more human every day. “Can you shut down this storage room until I said otherwise? And put yourself in private mode. Contact me only if the Nexus is on fire or Meridian launches a horde of Remnant against us.”

“Unlikely scenarios, but I’ll take note of them like ‘critical status’, Sara.” Silence follows her when she steps inside of the room. The doors close behind her, and SAM’s voice echoed on the walls. “Have fun, and don’t break her, Mister Vidal.” The comment makes her laugh while her eyes get used to the semi-darkness inside.

Before she can get a grasp of her surroundings, Reyes crashes against her, pinning her body on the doors, making her gasp. His voice, lower and raspy, is like liquid sin poured over her body. “Good thinking, mi amor. We are locked inside, but the room is not soundproof. Do you think you can keep your mouth closed?”

It has been a while since he has been this close, and Sara needs him, desperately. “That will depend. Do you plan to keep my mouth occupied with something?”

A deep growl leaves him while one of his hands captures hers and pins them over her head. “Preciosa, I can think of a couple of ways to use that lusty mouth of you.”

Sara not even tries to free her hands, but arches her back, offering herself to him. “Are you going to do honour to your name, Charlatan, or do you plan to fulfil some of your threats?”

Lowering his face to hover over hers, she can feel his breath on her skin. “Feeling cheeky, huh? It seems that I will need to distract that quick brain of you to get some peace, don’t you think?” Reyes’ tongue traces the line of her lips before delving inside, swallowing the little moans he elicits in her when he presses her against the wall with more force. For once, Reyes didn’t dance with her. The tongue inside of her mouth dominates hers, controlling the pace of the kiss and the intensity of it, changing it whenever he pleases. When his free hand finds its way under the ugly Blasto’s shirt, she meows, but when his fingers trap a clothed nipple, twisting and pinching it, she moans loudly, making his hand stop. “If you keep it this loud, not even SAM’s trick will avoid someone coming to see what is happening. Is that what you want? To be caught, all horny and needy, with me inside of you while you scream my name?”

His voice is like a drug to her, making her blood boil with every word. But Sara has been dreaming of this moment for days, and she still has some control of her brain, even knowing that it will not last long with him in this mode. Leaning her head back on the wall and trying to capture his gaze, Sara opens more her legs, wrapping one of them around his knees. “I don’t mind, Reyes. I will claim you and have fun. But if I can choose, I will prefer to be found kneeling at the feet of my King, worshipping your cook.”

The words had the effect she wished, making him press even harder against her and tighten the hold on her wrist. “You are playing with fire, Sara.” When her answer is biting his lower lip, hard enough to make him gasp, he has enough. Moving his upper body again, he let her hands go, moving the hand from her wrist to her hair, wrapping her locks around his hand tightly enough to make her gasp. “Is that what you want, mi Reina, I will provide. On your knees.” Using Reyes’ legs as leverage, she lowers her body slowly, the hand on her hair setting the speed. When she is kneeling in front of him, he has to use all his willpower to not moan at the sight. Her tiny but powerful hands are resting on her tights, fingers itching to go up but waiting for his orders. Hungry and heated gaze, and her teeth worrying the lower lip while her eyes move from his face to the evident bulge in his pants. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, cutting away her image to recover some control. When he opens them again, he fixes his gaze on hers, “Do it, Sara. Pleasure your King, Pathfinder.” Her eyes dilated even more, but soon he lost sight of them, when she fixes her focus on his zip, lowering it and opening the button of his pants with practised ease. Grabbing the trouser legs, she pulls down, enough to give her space to work. Her hands return to the tempting bulge in his underwear, following it with her fingers. She tries to move her face closer, but he keeps her in place, shaking his head when she looks up. Using her fingers, she lowers the boxer slowly, letting her knuckles caress the stiff member. Reyes’ dick points directly to her face when she finishes. Knowing he will not let her move closer, she just fixes her gaze in his, opening her mouth wide, and waiting for him. Taking the hint, he moves his hips close enough to sink into her heat.

She is giving him control, but that didn’t mean that she can’t play with him, and using her tongue, she begins to put some pressure on the sensible point just below the head, making him shudder. Reyes pulls off her hair, making her whine. “Don’t push your luck, mi amor.” The corner of her mouth turns up, and he returns the gesture, before beginning to delve deeper inside her heat. Her gag reflex makes her cough, but when he tries to push back, she uses her hands to keep it there, breathing slowly until she can control it. Soon Reyes tip is touching the back of her throat, limiting her air, but that didn’t seem to bother her. Instead, she begins to swallow around him, making him growl loudly.

When he moves out to give her the chance to breathe, she raises a brow while recovering her breathing. Her voice sounds raspy and breathless, but the sassiness on it is pretty obvious. “My oh my, my King. So vocal for me!”

Guiding his cock inside of her mouth again, he begins to fuck her mouth, his words broken and breathless. “You are naughty today, mi Reina.” Using the grasp on her hair and his other hand on her shoulders, he keeps her in the perfect position, the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat in every thrust. She adds her tongue to the onslaught of sensations, sucking her cheeks when he pulls away, applying pressure on the back of his cock when he comes back. Reyes moans begin sound louder, and she stops his hips with her hands. Acknowledging the warning, he bites his lower lip before starting to thrust again. The muffled sounds of pleasure make Sara’s head go dizzy. Soon his dick begins to throb on her mouth, his climax coming closer and closer, and Gods forbid her, she wants it all. Moving her legs to have more leverage, she splashes her hands on Reyes ass, pushing him even deeper into her throat. Less than a minute later, his rhythm changes. Irregular thrust mixed with muffled cries and soon his hands are pushing her head so deep that her nose is crushed against his abs. Swallowing the head of his cock, she milks the orgasm from him. When the first spurt of come hit the back of her throat, her moans mix with the gasps and hums he is doing. She keeps her position, letting him take what he wants how he wants it. When the grasp on her hair loosens, she pulls away slowly, circling the tip of his cook with her tongue, cleaning away the rest of the cum. The dick falls from her mouth with a soft pop, and she sits back on her heels while he catches his breath.

Looking up, seeing how blissfully tired and satiated he is, a grin appears on her face while she uses the back of her hands to clean the saliva from her chin. When he recovers enough to look down, the view in front of him makes his softened cock twitch. Sara Ryder, human Pathfinder, saviour of Heleus, sitting on her heels, with her lips swollen from the kissing and for serving him, chin still wet from her saliva, and eyes full of lust and passion. A plan begins to form in his mind, and he gives her a lopsided grin. His hands move to rearrange his underwear and trousers, before extending a hand to her. While she stands in front of him, he leans a bit closer, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, moaning against her lips when he tastes himself on her. Moving away with a growl, he grabs her hand and walks to the door.

“Reyes, what are you doing?”

Opening the door, SAM must be put a control to let the open the door from the inside, he pulls her into the central area, ignoring everyone they cross until they reach the door to the landing dock. Just outside the door, she stops, not wanting to move until he gives her an answer. Breathing deeply, he moves closer to her, so close that he can feel his lips caressing her cheek with every word. “We are going to take my shuttle, and I’m gonna take you away from the Hyperion. Because I want to fuck you so hard and so long, that you will scream my name loud enough to revive the Archon.”

Sara lost the ability to breathe for some seconds, lust filling her mind, the images that his words create on her mind making her knees bend. Recovering her bearings, she turns her face to kiss his cheek before moving decidedly to his shuttle on the other side of the landing area. He follows, chuckling softly. The biometric controls of the door detect Reyes’ proximity, opening them for them. They step inside, and when he moves to the control, she moves to lay directly into the cot on the back. This trip will gonna be fun.


End file.
